


For Your Eyes to See Me

by ashangel101010



Series: Prisoner Hux and the Resistance's Shadow [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a Mess, First Dates, Gen, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Leia does not approve, M/M, Nice Armitage Hux, Prisoner Armitage Hux, Scarred Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Hux and Kylo have their first date.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Luke Skywalker, Armitage Hux & Rey, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Ben Solo
Series: Prisoner Hux and the Resistance's Shadow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487759
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	For Your Eyes to See Me

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

For Your Eyes to See Me

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Send Love Through from _Rock & Rule (1983)_

*

Man has reclaimed the garden from nature. Mostly. The galek tree’s branches reach past the sun and cover Rey in cool darkness. She meditates with one eye open for she knows that Hux is just as dangerous as he was with sight. But, so far, he’s only been focused on the beautification of the courtyard garden these past few days.

_Weeds can be plucked, grass can be mowed, but he can’t properly trim a tree._

She can help him, but he hasn’t said a word to her. General Organa allowed him to have extended time outdoors so he can have everything ready for his date with Kylo.

 _I can’t believe she’s allowing the date. But then again, I can’t believe anyone would want to date Kylo._

“You’re wondering why I asked out Kylo.” He hums as he pulls out another weed. He puts it in the flat basket right behind him. 

“No one would date him. There’s nothing to him but anger and the Force.” She says flatly.

“ _Anger_ isn’t very Jedi.” He sounds breathy like the outdoor work finally caught up to him.

“Jedi have emotions.”

“I know they do. I know ex-Jedi that are quite in touch with their emotions.”

Her other eye opens.

“They’ve heard of Skywalker’s New Jedi Order and still want nothing to do with it. Why would they? It’s not like they’re going to get paid more than what they’re doing now. Besides, why would they want to rejoin a mostly unreformed Order?” He picks up the nearby water canteen and takes a big gulp of it.

“We’re allowed to get married and have families.” _And try to find our parents, even if it’s impossible in a galaxy so huge._

“That is progress, but if Skywalker follows the Jedi Code as conservatively as his predecessors, then another Great Purge will happen in another millennium. Or less.”

“It won’t happen again.”

“It has happened. Go far enough into the past, you’ll find that the Great Purge is number three or, possibly, seven once you count the Greys and Dark Jedi. It keeps happening just in different ways.” He screws shut the canteen and drops it onto the ground. He feels around for another piece of nature that he can control.

“The same can’t be said of the First Order. I know there’s been numerous empires, but nothing like the First Order.”

“That’s good then.” He smiles widely, and she finally notices that his teeth are slightly crooked.

*

Luke wants to just curl up in the seat of his X-wing and shut his eyes. But he knows that he can’t sleep quite yet. He has to deliver a bag of clothes, which he bought from the nearest thrift store on Hapes, to the recently blinded General Hux. He’s half-certain that Ben is responsible for this.

_Ben indulges his anger too much, but he’s always straddled the line between the Light and the Dark. Often the Dark, but at least he’s channeling it for something constructive. Leia hopes for an Anakin Skywalker without the Darth Vader, but they are the same person._

He stops when a pittin, black and shining as a Rylothian onyx, comes across his path. The pittin gazes at him with the bluest eyes he has ever seen.

“Oh, what a pretty pitty!” Luke coos. The pittin slinks to him and rubs against his muddy boots. He picks her up as gently as a newborn; she purrs contently.

“Master–” Rey emerges from an entrance to the courtyard garden. She has sweat across her forehead and red cheeks like she’s been practicing her katas, and her trusted quarterstaff in her right fist confirms it. Her brown eyes focus on the pittin and she points at it. “–what is that?”

“A pittin. They’re quite common on Belsavis.” The pittin fixes her cool eyes on Rey and then decides that pawing at his chest would be more fun.

“Right. Master, I have to warn you before you see Hux.”

“Oh?”

“He’s a weirdo!” She storms off without another word, while Luke is left with a perplexed expression.

_That’s a slightly more positive reaction than she had with Ben._

He continues on to the prisoner’s suite and passes the guards; the door slides open and then closes shut. He looks around for the prisoner and hears movement from the ‘fresher. General Armitage Hux comes out in a black robe with matching pants and slippers. His face is covered in light brown freckles, while his red hair is still damp from the shower.

“I smell Shelley. Shelley, where are you?” Hux sing-songs, and Shelley mewls in Luke’s arms. He puts the pittin down. She happily hurries over and digs her claws into a leg; she stretches her legs on him like he was her personal scratching post.

“Aww, I missed you too!” Hux readily picks up the pittin and cradles her in his arms. She nuzzles into his swan-white throat, while the ginger smiles only for her. 

“I can hear you breathing.” Hux looks in his direction with his ice-blue eyes on him. 

“I didn’t know First Order officers were trained to hone their senses.” Luke says politely, suppressing the Han-like urge to snark. Hux cocks his head to the side and hums.

“Those in Intelligence have to be trained in that for obvious life-saving reasons and I’m pretty certain that the same goes with specialized Stormtrooper squads. But yeah, most officers aren’t trained to do so.” The redhead shrugs casually and scratches the patch between the pittin’s ears. She purrs musically.

“You don’t sound like any Resistance member I know or Rey.” Luke briefly wonders if Hux is aware that the only Jedi in the Resistance is Ben. As Grandmaster, it’s his duty to keep his Order safe. And since the Order is mostly comprised of those barely old enough to rent a hover car, Leia understands why he’d rather not have a repeat of the Clone Wars. Though, he has a feeling that she hasn’t quite forgiven him for letting Ben join the Resistance.

“Of course not. I’m neither of them.” Luke wisecracks.

“You’re definitely a Jedi. So I’m going to guess that you’re either Luke Skywalker or a Jedi that smokes a tin of cigarras a day.” Hux rejoined.

“That’s _Master Skywalker_.” 

“I’m neither your padawan nor your slave.” He huffs and then coos when Shelley yawns.

“As much as I want to lecture you on titles and respect in general, I have things to do.” _Like collapsing onto a cot._ “So here’s your bag of clothes.”

Luke drops the bag right where he put the pittin down.

“Wait! I need someone to tell me if I got the pants on right.”

“There are tags. If you feel one scratching your groin than you’ve got it backwards.” Luke flatly replies and eyes the door.

“Not with Hapan pants. They like to design their tags into the clothing itself because their clothes to be comfortable yet paradoxically beyond form-fitting.”

“I really need to sleep.”

“I have a bed. It’s going to make me a while to get into these pants!” Luke doesn’t listen to the rest of what Hux is spouting and falls face first into the bed. He empties his mind and falls asleep in less than a minute.

*

Something soft like hourglass sand laps across his bristled cheek. His sleep-gooey eyes have trouble staying open, but a soft bop to his nose finally wakes him. First, he sees Shelley the pittin and he automatically pets her. Then, his eyes drift from her and to the prisoner with his head beneath his legs.

“Oh, good you’re awake now.” Hux says as he isn’t about to perform a rimjob on himself. The prisoner’s bathrobe set has been replaced with clothes tight enough to be confused as a second skin. The overhead lights shine on the faux scales of the black pants, while the silver slippers refract the light onto the bed’s crimson sheets. The blizzard-white jacket with the jade rose broach lies right by the prisoner, perfectly folded much like Hux’s body.

“Did you also learn this from the First Order?” Luke remarks as Hux finally decides to return to a more normal pose. He slowly unfolds himself into a plank position and then gets up from the floor to stretch his arms like he just woke up from a nap.

“No. I spent a summer in the circus working security. There was a Gados acrobat that doubled as the circus’s contortionist. She taught me some of her techniques because I was so unnaturally flexible.”

“Unnaturally?” _It’s not impossible for the human body to do that with the right amount of training, but he learned to do this in a summer!_

“I’m slightly mutated. Not from gamma rays or radioactive spiders, but from genetics. My father’s a mutant with a third eye on the back of his head. This level of flexibility is one of my mutations. Really wished it was phasing through walls though.”

“I don’t think he would’ve been allowed to teach at an Imperial Academy, let alone become a Commandant!” Luke watches as Hux puts on his jacket. The ginger feels the velvety rose with his white fingers.

“No, Skywalker, I have two fathers. My father is the mutant with the third eye and was also capable of getting pregnant, which is possibly another mutation I inherited from him. The Commandant was just the Commandant that became a general in the FO, but no one of importance called him that.” Hux snorts.

“Are they both dead now?” _The First Order would’ve at least held a memorial service by now, even if Grand Admiral Sloane, at least from the reports of Leia’s spies, disliked the Commandant._

“No!” Hux shouts, causing Shelley to stop pawing at Luke’s grey hair and look at him.

“Then, where are they?” He watches as some sea-green mingles with the clouds.

“Together and happy. One day, I will find them. I don’t know when or how, but the Commandant said I would find him and father again.” Luke is almost reminded of Rey when she first told him of her hopes in finding her parents. It’s been almost seven months since then, and that childlike hope has dwindled as her knowledge of the universe grew. He finds it almost tragic, but odds are her parents abandoned her for what decent parent would leave their child on such a desolate world like Jakku?

Hux has been in the universe fifteen years longer than Rey, but the hope for reunion has yet to die. Luke wonders if this is another delusion like Hux’s delusion that Ben and Kylo are separate people.

_To be fair, Ben wears mask with that stupid vocoder when he’s Kylo. And Ben acts nothing like his Kylo persona; all passion and politics, while Kylo is anger and duty. It’s not like anyone else in the Resistance’s is privy to his dual identities, not even Vice Admiral Holdo._

“It won’t be soon.”

“No it won’t.” Hux agrees and then grins. “I have a date.”

“What?”

“With Kylo.” 

“How is that possible?”

“General Organa allowed it after I bested Kylo in combat.” Hux is smiling now like a tusk-cat about to eat a womp rat.

“I have other duties that I need to attend to.” Luke sits up quickly, causing the pittin to back away from him. Hux walks over one foot in front of the other like he’s on a tightrope. He places his red left hand on his chest and pushes him back down onto the bed.

“I’m not going to ravish your student on the first date!” He teases and saunters to the door. “And Shelley gets so lonely when I’m not here.”

Hux leaves.

Luke knows that he should just get up and ask Leia many, many questions, but the bed is softer than the standard cots. And Shelley decides to leap onto his chest and curls up into a little ball.

So he sleeps. 

*

Kylo returns from his mission with a prisoner. The Kanjiklub has been causing the New Republic and the Resistance more trouble than the usual, most likely at the behest of their FO masters. This Kanji is a man nearly twice Kylo’s age, a third of his mass, and bald. He’s dressed in the signature uniform of the Kanjis: tanned leather and stolen armor pieces. The prisoner fought him, so his comrades could escape. However after the prisoner’s blaster emptied its power pack, he decided to pull out a code cylinder and drank the contents of the hidden poison. However, he failed in his suicide, but he will never be able to betray his comrades since the poison ruined his vocal cords. Unfortunately, Kylo cannot tear into the prisoner’s mind tonight. After all, he has a date.

Hux waits for him underneath the silver-branched tree. There’s a plasticine bowl in his lap with a half-eaten grilled cheese sandwich acting as an edible cover. The freshly clipped grass dirties the soles of his boots, while a purple flower attaches itself to the top of his right one. He stands only a couple of centimeters in front of Hux.

“Kylo, I’ve been waiting for three days!” Hux bemoans melodramatically.

“How did you know I was gone for three days?” _I’m certain that the General would never inform this FO prisoner of Resistance missions._

“Every three days I get some type of soup and a side to eat for dinner. Tonight’s tomato soup with a grilled gonzo yellow cheese sandwich!”

“It’s blue-milk cheese.”

“Oh, tastes the same.” Kylo tilts his helm down to get a better view of the soup; it’s still half full.

“Are you done eating?” _Does he hate eating? Or is the Resistance food somehow worse than FO ship food? It’s at least above the paste that the FO Stormtroopers consume._

“No, I was waiting for you. Companionship is the best spice.” Hux pats at the empty space next to him, and Kylo chooses to humor him.

“I thought hunger was the best spice.”

“That too!” Hux uses his left hand to make a shooting gesture at him. He then lifts the bowl up to his lips and tilts the red liquid into his mouth. 

“Where’s your spoon?” 

“I’m not allowed a spoon while I’m in the gardens. The General’s afraid that I’ll use my spoon to tunnel out!” Hux teases and then swirls the soup with the sandwich.

“It’s not impossible for you to do so.”

“But enough about dreams of freedom. How do I look?” Hux inquires and puts aside the bowl, so he stretch his arms up like he’s working out a back kink. His black shirt rides up to reveal his flat, freckled stomach. His helm moves slowly upward the slight torso until he’s back to the finely freckled face with cloudy eyes.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“I’ve got a jacket on, silly.” His spidery fingers play at the open bud of the jade rose over where his heart would be. 

“How did you get this outfit?” _Ben would be drooling over his tight, lithe body, but I am not Ben. I am Kylo. I will not be controlled by baser–_

“Skywalker got it for me on Hapes.” Hux smiles so widely, perfectly pleased as a pittin defecating on Ben’s perfumed pillows.

“You’ve been causing Master Skywalker so much grief.”

Hux rolls his blue-tinted eyes.

“I wasn’t the one who convinced Skywalker to break up with Mara and change his comm frequency. Mara could’ve tracked him down, but didn’t.” Hux rests his head Kylo’s shoulder. “And our night’s not about those Skywalkers.”

“You still haven’t forgiven Ben.”

“He hurt you and used me to do it.” Hux voice hitches for a second. “Eventually, he’ll just fade from our lives like a bad dream.”

“A bad dream is a nightmare.”

“A nightmare is being betrayed by the ones you hold dear, my dear.”

*

General Leia Organa watches the blue-tinted security feed of Kylo escorting Hux back to his suite. Hux has his arms wrapped around Kylo’s left arm and mooning over him like a schoolboy. She switches the feed to outside Hux’s suite and sees Luke finally leave after three hours; he stops and looks back, but then shakes his head and moves. She zooms in and sees Shelley the pittin watching Luke. She slips back inside the suite right as Hux and Kylo round the corner.

Kylo stops walking and bends down to pick up something on his boot. A flower with six petals and a heart-shaped center balances on Kylo’s massive hand. He then places the flower behind Hux’s ear; Hux giggles and waves goodbye. Kylo watches him disappear into his suite for a moment and then finally leaves.

Leia sighs deeply and shakes her head. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here are the links: 
> 
> Finally watched Rock & Rule (1983) and “Send Love Through” is my favorite song from the adult animated movie; you can find the full movie on YouTube: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ougaxh4lGo8)
> 
> I also used Angel’s outfit in the movie for Hux’s date night outfit because I was going through Padmé Amidala and Leia Organa concept art for inspiration, and none of it was really jiving with me. Plus, I doubt Luke would drop serious credits for a Resistance prisoner, even if his former padawan probably blinded said prisoner. I just changed the color of the jacket and added an accessory to the outfit: [Link](https://statici.behindthevoiceactors.com/behindthevoiceactors/_img/chars/angel-rock-and-rule-7.5.jpg)
> 
> This is the particular backbend I was trying to describe in the story: [Link](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/46/Contortion_backbend.jpg/220px-Contortion_backbend.jpg)
> 
> The Kanjiklub were one of the gangs after Han in TFA: [Link](https://lumiere-a.akamaihd.net/v1/images/kanjiklub_b2344601.jpeg?region=0%2C132%2C1560%2C875&width=960)
> 
> This is my first time writing Rey and I don’t know if I’ve written her in character. I know she’s strong, persistent, courageous, and a bunch of other YA terms. I think Rey may be the hardest character for me to write because I don’t know how to write her; it’s kind of why I don’t use her in my other stories. 
> 
> I did find out three major Rise of Skywalker spoilers by sheer accident; two of them I saw coming since TFA, the third is………..something. Okay, I dislike the third one upon accidently reading up on it in the Wookie (while searching for flowers for this very story) and though it makes thematic sense it contradicts some information in TLJ. I’m guessing New Canon has also cherry-picked the proud Legends/EU tradition of ignoring/retconning its own established canon. I’m still going to see it because I don’t know how the movie itself plays out, but I won’t feel dread about it anymore. So I guess that’s good? I also have no excitement for it since all of that went to The Mandalorian, which I highly recommend. 
> 
> Thankfully, with Luke, I have some practice writing him in another series that I should update at some point in the future. But this is a Luke Skywalker in his early fifties where everything has turned out fairly well for his New Jedi Order. His former padawans are knights, some of them have padawans of their own, there’s initiates, and he has Rey as his padawan who has the same raw potential as Ben but without the complications of politics and Kylo. And then he gets the bomb that he fathered twins with the woman that tried to kill him and somehow they wounded up dating for like a year. But, hey, Shelley likes him! Probably because she senses his emotional vulnerability and knows to capitalize on it so she can have a side-piece when her man is cheating on her with Kylo. Force, it’s a good thing that Shelley is just a pittin because if she was a humanoid than Ben/Kylo would’ve been dead like a hundred times over. 
> 
> Next part will have something to do with the new prisoner and perhaps Leia. I’m still figuring it out.


End file.
